1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retail transaction aid and more specifically it relates to a portable retail transaction aiding device for electronically storing retail transaction records, providing identification at a retailer and storing coupons for use at a retailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Consumers in recent years have been relying on paper records less often for recording transaction records and the like. Electronic record-keeping has increased substantially in popularity due to advances in technology. However, when shopping at a retailer, consumers are often only provided paper receipts for their transactions. Further, paper coupons are often required which are exceedingly difficult to deal with in light of the recent aversion to paper-based records and the like.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved portable retail transaction aiding device for electronically storing retail transaction records, providing identification at a retailer and storing coupons for use at a retailer.